


one hundred points coolness

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which James comes to visit Winn during work office hours, and this time not just to inquire about the latest Guardian project.  At least, that's what he's claiming. Not that Winn believes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing this ship cause the episode inspired me, might trying writing more once i get the hang of them later. maybe?

“You’re looking better,” James says, his voice drifting from behind Winn and Winn does his best not to react, to keep his cool.

Super professional. 

Definitely doesn’t have a secret at all. 

No way does he have a slight crush on one of his closest friends and also his partner in crime (or anti-crime? vigilantism?).

No way is there anything suspicious about them talking right here right now, in the middle of the DEO offices on a Tuesday.

No way does he sometimes  _borrow_ DEO tech to help James be a vigilante.

No way are they -  “Since the mugging.” 

“Well you know,” he replies, “Going to an alien planet kind of makes being  _ mugged  _ seem like nothing.” 

Which isn’t a lie.

Going to an alien planet was pretty cool.

Also terrifying, but hey he hadn’t died so that was.

A plus.

Still definitely a plus side.

Surviving an alien planet was definitely worth a hundred points coolness.

It’s also something he would be one hundred percent down to talk about, seeing as James was just about his only friend who hadn’t been on the whole journey to the alien planet for a rescue mission, but Winn knew

“What do you need?” 

James replies far too quickly to be honest, “Who says I need anything?”

He stops typing. 

Fingers hovering over the keys for too long of a moment, because James Olsen being in the DEO and needing nothing is just too far fetched for Winn to even pretend to believe. 

“You need something.” 

“I don’t actually-”

“James, I know you’re not just visiting me at work to  _ visit _ ,” Winn says, swirling around in his chair (thank you DEO for providing the tech agents with swirly chairs, ten points coolness), to look at where James is leaned up against a control panel. “Which either means you need something for,” his eyes shift around the room. Sure, Kara isn’t there with her super hearing but one can never be too careful. He drops his voice to a whisper say, “for our project,” before assuming his usual volume to add, “Or you’re not actually looking for me-.”

“I was looking for you,” James says, “And it’s not about,” a nod of his head, “I mean, we could discuss that, if you wanted to-”

“So it is about-”

“No-”

“James-”

“Winn-”

“Let me just finish this line of code-”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“I’ll meet you in the lockers where the cameras can’t-”

“When’s your lunch break?”

That gives Winn a second of pause. 

“I don’t have to wait till my lunch break to step out, I mean, unless it’s something major and even then, DEO’s a lot more flexible than Cat ever was. We don’t even have an ongoing mission.” 

At least Winn didn’t think they did.

Nothing he’d been asked to do.

Not yet anyways. 

It was only a matter of time though National City seemed to be a hotbed of crime, and especially  _ alien  _ crime as of late. Which was cool, he supposed, and not entirely related to Supergirl since apparently according to Mon (or more likely his bar patrons) National City had had a sizeable alien population for years. 

With none of them apparently having been the wiser until recently. 

Which is kinda cool in a sense of -

“Winn.”

“Yeah,” he says too quickly, jerking his head back up to meet James’ eyes. “Yeah?”

“You zoned out for a second there.” 

“Did I?” 

A nod.

A loss of the ten points coolness his swirly chair had acquired him. 

No big.

“Sorry,” he says, “What did I miss?”

“I was trying to ask you on a lunch date.”

Oh.

Oh.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” James echoes him. “Good oh or bad oh?”

Honestly, Winn isn’t even sure how to answer that one.

There goes all his accumulated coolness points disappearing all at once. 

Back down to regular Winn Schott. 

(Technically still Agent Schott, but really, who was counting.)

“You wanted to ask  _ me  _ on a lunch date,” Winn repeats. Because the asking him part is the most unbelievable thing.

Never mind his slight crush on James because-

Because well, Winn had a habit of crushing on people way out of his league.

Take for example:

  * Kara Danvers
  * Alex Danvers
  * Siobhan Smythe
  * Mon El
  * A pair of fraternal back in his 10th grade honors lit class
  * The entire cast of Broadway’s Newsies
  * That one actress from Pitch Perfect
  * And, as of late - James Olsen. 



None of these people would ever ask him on a lunch date.

Well, technically Siobhan had, but that had been a fluke really - and her turning into a supervillain shouldn’t have been that surprising given Winn’s dating history.

Even when James says, “Yes,” he still doesn’t believe it.

“And by lunch date you mean like - like when Kara and I sometimes go out for potstickers because she burns up energy crazy fast while flying, or like, when Maggie comes to kidnap Alex away for hours on end under the excuse of lunch?”

“I think the second one,” James says, after a long moment of silence.

Which was most likely caused by his confusing comparison.

Not because James was unsure about asking him out on a lunch date.

A lunch date that Winn is still wary about because.

Well because.

Okay, maybe he didn’t have the best of reasons. 

But he still had to ask, “Why?”

“Because we’re friends, but I’ve been a shitty friend lately. You deserve a whole lot better than that, and it took me a second to realize that. Which I am sorry for. I mean - we’re partners right?”

“Right.”

“So lunch?

“Just as friends.”

“For now,” James says, shrugging casually, like this is a casual thing. Which to be clear, Winn still isn’t certain that it is. He isn’t certain what is going on at all, but he thinks he likes the way things are going, in spite of that. “I mean, I do have to admit, I’m kind of into DEO Agents that travel to alien planets. ”

“It was a very cool alien planet,” Winn agrees. “Zero out of ten, would not recommend going back there, mostly because alien slavers and all, but as far as first alien planets go - not too shabby.”

James grins back at him as if that’s the best thing he’s heard all day.

Which, Winn sincerely doubt it is.

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” James insists. “Over a lunch, at a very nice pizza place, which I am paying for.”

Winn never was the type to turn down free pizza.

“Okay, yeah, cool cool, I can - pizza, totally can do pizza,” Winn makes to push himself up out of his chair, only to be stopped by James’ hand on his shoulder which wow- 

Had James hand always been that warm.

And strong.

Probably, but realizing it suddenly now was nice.

Real nice. 

“Did you say something about a line of code?”

“Shit, right, give me, five minutes. Then, I’m totally down for pizza date,” Winn nods his head. 

James’ hand lingers still there against his shoulder for a second, before releasing and Winn can’t help but feel the spot of warmth left behind, even as he turned his swirly chair (still a very cool chair) around to get back to work. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been waiting to ask this for a while, five more minutes won’t hurt.” 

  
  
  



End file.
